Misguided Assumptions
by Chelsea2
Summary: *FINISHED!* Everyone has always assumed everything about who beautiful Lily Evans is; What will happen when 3 certain boys find that there's something more to the person behind their misguided assumptions?
1. trains and kisses

Ch. 1  
  
"Lily!!! Wait up!"  
  
Inwardly Lily groaned, she was standing near the train about to start her 7th year. She put on a fake smile,  
  
"Hey girl! Wassup? I can't believe you missed the party at the Blacks last night, it was the bomb!" the bomb? Lily inwardly cringed, she sounded so ditzy, but than again, that's all she was... Her friend Kirsten started giving excuses, as she didn't want to be considered un-cool by the most popular girl in school. Lily was the striking blonde with blue eyes that all the guys liked and all the girls envied. Of course she had grades that averaged around and F, and she couldn't keep down the smallest of meals, but hey, appearance is all that matters right?  
  
The two girls boarded the train and sat on the last compartment on the right, the same compartment they had shared for the last 6 years, chatting all the while. After about 5 minutes though the sat in silence, each entertaining her own thoughts. Lily started writing in a journal  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
So starts another year. I truly didn't think Kirsten could get any worse, but noooooo, my bad. This year is gonna be hell. The only thing missing right now is that freak Potter and all his egotistical friends. I wonder what will happen when he shows up? I don't see why everyone's so infatuated with him, he's so chauvinistic. Ok, ok, I know, I did totally date him twice and is still in his infamous little fan club, but please! Don't any of my 'friends' have anything better to do? lata, I think Kirsten is about to wake up.  
  
Love  
  
Lily  
  
she sighed and closed the book, Kirsten was definitely waking up. 'Oh well, I could use a little nap too'.... and lily drifted off to sleep 


	2. Lily's life

Lily woke up as the train was slowing down. She yawned and looked up. The compartment was filled with a couple more people, including the dashing (I LUV that word!) James Potter, who was sitting on her. "Ug.do you mind Potter? It's a little hard to breathe down here..." Lily trailed off. James looked a little offended.  
  
"Potter? Since when are you THAT cold towards me? Maybe It'll be a little more comfy if we heat it up like this." he leaned over and snuggled next to her so they looked like they were sleeping together. Lily picked up her act and started to giggle and blush, even more so when he started to kiss her neck. Getting serious, she pushed him off, always playing the tease.  
  
"Ok, ok, I'm up. And in the future, don't push ur luck!" She cringed inwardly again, damn she was stupid! Oh well.  
  
Looking up she smiled at some more of her peers, Sirius and Remus. They all were the best of friends, known around school as the self-named Marauders. Peter she ignored, as she thought of him as a stupid git. Both Sirius and James had black hair, James messy, while Sirius's was silky. Remus was a little shorter than the two, and had brown hair that fell into his dangerously sexy eyes. All the guys were hott, and wanted by everyone. Lily found this an extreme turn-off, but played along. Eitherwise, where would she be without them?  
  
In reality she was a long red-head, with startling green eyes, and a love of books. She was smart, determined, and for lack of a better word, exotically beautiful. However, she was afraid. Her parents had died first year, and she was constantly cut down by her sister Petunia, and figured if she showed her true self, everyone would hate her. Therefore, she asked Dumbledor to lie about her grades, she magically changed her eye and hair color every morning, and she lived a total lie. No one knew, and she liked it that way. She had lived through too much pain and had lost too much, there was no way she was risking it all.  
  
The girls pushed the guys out of the compartment so they could change. Once the train stopped they rushed into the hall and sat down. When the sorting began, Lily looked a little lost. She found that this was the hardest part of the year for her, as it was during her own sorting, that she found out about her parents death. She had just sat down at the Gryffindor table when Dumbledore whisked her off to his office. That was the day she stopped being a redhead. She was certain no one remembered her as a shy redhead, and everyone figured that the girl who had received the news had transferred to another school. No one knew that it was her. She reached for her journal and started scribbling.  
  
Across the table, Sirius nudged James. "Look at Lily, whats up w/ her, she looks ready to cry. And all of a sudden she's writing in a journal."  
  
"No way, lily with a journal, I didn't think she could spell well enough to keep one."  
  
"Ouch, that was harsh. Lighten up a little James, sure she's a ditz, but damn! She makes it look good."  
  
" Of course! I got a nice look down her shirt-, Oh food!" The plates suddenly filled with food, signaling the end of the sorting. Lily looked at the food for a moment, but decided against eating. She sat talked and laughing instead, until the hall started to empty, and everyone was lead to bed. Lily sat on her bed and said her prayers, thankful that this was her last year. She snuggled in the covers and fell fast asleep. 


	3. midnight wanderings and private diary en...

Lily was startled into waking. She gasped as she took in her surroundings, thankful it was only her bed in Hogwarts. She had awoken from a vivid dream, of chases and of wild creatures. She dimly remembered being in the Forbidden Forest, chased by an unknown dark creature. She had stumbled, and the beast had come up behind her, ready to rip her throat out, but after that she didn't remember anything. She sighed, knowing that the chance of further sleep was gonna be an impossible reality (Does that make sense? Oh well, hell, she wasn't gonna go back to bed, k?)  
  
She picked up the journal lying next to her bed, and strode down to the common room, to sit next to the fire, and contemplate in a rare, peaceful, and quiet moment. ****************  
  
However..  
  
Unknown to her, three of the Marauders were sitting in the room, glancing at each other questioningly. James, Sirius, and Remus were hidden under James's prized invisibility coat, about to pull a start of term prank on Prof. McGonagull. "What the hell is she doing??? She's gonna ruin everything, the timing has to be just right, or McGonagall isn't gonna get locked in. She'll be locked out!" Sirius hissed frantically. They had created a racket in the boy's bathroom, luring a tired. Grumpy, Mcgonagull in to tell them off.however they had hoped to lock her in there until the morning, when she would be confronted with about 20 Slytherin boys, all in the nude! Not only would it embarrass the professor, but the Slytherins as well! The only problem was lily..  
  
"We gotta get her outta here, she's totally gonna bust us when she hears the racket! Damn you Evans! Here, lets go try to see what she's doing, and maybe we can stun her or something."  
  
"James! We're NOT going to stun her. Get the idea out of your head!" Remus the serious one scolded. "Let's just see what she's doing."  
  
The snuck up on Lily, trying to shuffle quietly as to not alert her of their presence. She seemed to be writing in that journal again, and the boys curious as to what she was doing leaned over and started to read.  
  
"Dear diary,  
  
I just had the strangest dream, and I couldn't sleep. I decided to come down here to cogitate a little in the firelight. Tonight was another sorting.. I miss them so much, it's unimaginable! I tried to talk to Petunia a little earlier, but she still blames me for their deaths, and for her misfortune. What was it? Oh ya, it was me and my freak powers that did it. I dunno, she makes me feel like if I wasn't here the world would be a better place to inhabit or something, like I'm really ignoble. But she's such a hypocrite it creates the most annoying quandaries and paradoxes. I dunno.At least its only one more year of Blonde lily, than maybe I can move away and become myself again. Far.far..away.  
  
Love always Lily.  
  
The marauders glanced up surprised, since when did Lily have an IQ high enough to know what quandary meant??? They watched silently as she drifted off to sleep before them, no longer anticipating their prank, but wondering what was up with the now mysterious Lily Evans. 


	4. stressed and 'napped

Sirius, James, and Remus sat on James's bed silently. After a couple moments James spoke up.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with evens? She's a complete ditz! This is totally uncharacteristic, DAMNIT SHE ISN'T THIS SMART!" He was totally bewildered. He had dated this girl twice, but he had never seen this side of her and found it was nerve racking.  
  
"Well, none of us really knows her.maybe we're just not opening our eyes enough?" Remus suggested. " I mean, sure you've dated her but James, truthfully, have you ever had a decent conversation with her? Or at least tried?" James thought for a moment. All he particularly remembered about Lily was that she could kiss, she looked like and Angel, she could kiss, she was part of his fan club, and that she could kiss.  
  
Well, were kinda.uh.busy.. ya know? Too .er... busy...to really talk.." James sputtered. Remus stared at him for a moment, about to ask, but promptly figured he didn't want to know. James was a player, and if that's all he was saying, it probably meant the closest thing to a conversation was along the lines of 'wow you look gorgeous tonight.wanna go find a closet?' Remus mentally rolled his eyes, and got off the bed.  
  
"I'm going to bed you guys, we'll figure her out later."  
  
************************  
  
The next morning Lily woke up to the sunshine streaming in the window, hitting her face. She smiled for a moment, enjoying the cool crispness of morning air. It was a Tuesday, meaning that she didn't have classes until around three in the afternoon. Checking a clock told her she had time to doze, and take a quick stroll outside, to get some more of the intoxicating morning air. Today was her weekly workout, and she needed all the peacefulness she could muster. Once a week she met with a cantaur in the forest so practice her defense and dueling skills. She decided this was necessary to protect herself, as she was scared that what happened to her parents would eventually happen to her. She was a strong witch and had recently started on doing spells without a wand. It exhausted her but gave her confidence, not to mention it dropped quite a few pounds.  
  
She skipped up to her room, and flicked her wand, changing from her pajamas to a pair of athletic shorts and a tight tank top. She re-enchanted her hair and eyes so that once again she was the blonde and ditzy lily. She threw on some shoes and raced out the door, hoping that it was early enough so that no one would see her. The only person who was aware of these outings was Professor Dumbledor, who encouraged her taking them.  
  
On her way down the stairs to the Great Hall, however, she ran into her least favorite people.literally. She jogged down the stairs but went flying, much to her surprise. She heard a couple of grunts. She regained her balance, and looked up from the floor to see Potter, Lupin, and Black all staring at her stupidly.  
  
"OUCH DAMNIT! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING??!? THAT HURT!" she paused for a moment suddenly aware that she was acting in a very un-Lily like manner. The three boys looked fairly astonished, and stood with their mouths gaping open. Not caring about how she had run into them, she ran out leaving them staring after her. It would take her a long time to realize she hadn't seen them, and that they must have been invisible. She took off running on the grounds. Damnit! She mentally scolded herself. Now they were going to get suspicious, and she was all to blame.  
  
She rounded the corner and stole into a secret clearing in the forbidden forest, where the grass was enchanted to be slightly bouncy so she would lessen the risk of getting hurt. A wild, young Cantaur named Bane greeted her cheerfully. He was truly her best friend, and knew more about her than anyone else did. He didn't understand why she hid herself from others, but accepted it as her life. He knew about the red hair and her parents, about her insecurities and her lies. But it made no difference in their friendship, and they loved each other like siblings.  
  
"Hey, how's my favorite Lily-flower doing today?" He grinned cheekily, and knew how she hated the nickname.  
  
"Not great, I ran into the Marauders on the way down the steps and blew up. DAMNIT, what IS their problem!?? They're everywhere I don't want them, especially in my life!" He saw she was more than a little upset and decided not to comment. He gave her a quick hug, and they started to train.  
  
She's magnificent! He thought. And she truly was, her power was great, and they both knew that she now was only a couple steps lower than Voldemort. Give her another year and she was going to smush him. She battled with her heart and soul, and a fiery energy that was often reflected in her hair. After perfecting her use of the Expelliramus (spelling? I'm hopeless.) spell without a wand, they set up to duel. He threw a couple fireballs at her, and she managed to block them easily. Her power was progressing, and it was extremely rare for a witch of any age to progress to the point where a wand wasn't needed.  
  
Hours and many battles later, Lily said good-bye and wobbled up to the castle, ready for a nap. She sluggishly walked up to the castle and leaned down next to one its walls. She sat for a moment to catch her breath, and smell the roses around her. She was in one of the many rose gardens around the school and it was a favorite place of hers to cool down after a hard practice.  
  
The bushes rustled nearby, startling her. She quickly got up and walked quietly away, the hair on her neck rising as she went. Someone was watching her; she felt it, and that someone was going to get a surprise when she-  
  
"SHIT, AHHHHHHH! Oh damn Sirius, it's only you!" He stood in front of her, having accidentally run into her. He stared at her strangely. Lily sure was becoming weird. Maybe he didn't want to know what was up with her. Oh well, that thought quickly disappeared. He put the full body bind on her and hoisted her up on his shoulder.  
  
"Oh good. Lily! Just the person I wanted to see. Please come here my darling, James, Remus, Peter, and I have some questions we want to ask you.He chuckled evilly and carried her to the boy's dorm, happy that they were going to discover the truth, and waiting to see how Lily would react to their fake 'Kidnapping'. 


	5. kidnappings gone wrong

Hey all, I'm seriously hurt! While I have gotten quite a few reviews…I'm greedy! Lol, PLEASE REVIEW. I really would hate to get to that point where I threaten to stop writing…. Enjoy!  
  
Chelsea_________________________________________________________________  
  
Once they reached the Gryffindor tower, Sirius pulled the silencing charm off Lily. She quickly started growling under her breath, mumbling profanities and threats in Sirius's ear. He grinned evilly, and started to climb the stairs. He accidentally hit her head on the railing, which caused her to shriek. A couple worried looking first years glanced over, surprised to see Sirius and a red-faced lily. He chuckled under his breath…  
  
As they reached the top of the stairs he kicked the door to the 7th year boy's dormitory open, and strode inside. James and Remus looked up and winked at each other.  
  
"Well well well…whatcha got there Sirius?" James smirked at the red- faced Evans "Oops, my bad, is our little water-lily a little unhappy?" Lily glared at him. "She definitely doesn't look happy Sirius, Perhaps you should put her down?"  
  
Lily could tell he was definitely enjoying this, but chose not to say anything. Once an egotistical maniac, always an egotistical maniac. Sirius wanted to put her down, so he sat her in a chair.  
  
"Jamsie-boy, this little hot-head is not as naive as me-thinks! And not so perfect either. I do believe she's been cussing at me for the last 5 minutes or so."  
  
"You deserved it asshole" Lily mumbled under her breath. She was going to kill the marauders, slowly and painfully, but was trying to get a hold of her wand without their noticing.  
  
"What was that Lily-dearest?" Remus spoke brightly. He came and sat next to her and put his head on her shoulder.  
  
"Nothing Remus, just saying like, how I like, don't know what Sirius is like, talking about!" She looked up at stared Sirius in the eye, filling her own eyes with a dead and sort of dumb look. She used this all the time and the only person who ever saw through it was Bane. She put her arm around Remus, distracting them all from her other arm, which was trying to probe her wand from her left pocket.  
  
From across the room, Peter looked up. He walked carefully over, and looked at her for a moment. He turned to James with a look of distaste on his face. He was small and rattish, with no true friends, and tolerated only by the Marauders.  
  
"James, she's not worth it. I don't know what you guys find so interesting about her, I can guarantee she has no clue about anything. I can't believe you guys seriously think she may be hiding something."  
  
Something in Lily snapped. It was one thing to be interrogated, but hell, no one was going to insult her like that. She jumped out of her seat and stood over a now cowering wormtail. He backed up slowly, aware of the fury burning in her ice-cold eyes. He squeaked as she pushed him against the wall, so his feet dangled a foot above the floor. She was about to pull her wand out when the shocked Marauders recovered.  
  
"Grab her~" She felt arms pull her waist and found herself being pulled away from the humiliated Peter. She tried to fight back but James and Remus hustled her out of the room and into her own dormitory.  
  
Sirius stared at the door after them, and then looked to Peter who sat on the floor massaging his throat. A bruise was starting to form in a small ring. Evans was strong.  
  
"Wormtail, buddy, ur ok, right?" Wormtail nodded slowly and got up. He sat by the fireplace, and picked up a book. He appeared to be all right, but only one thought blazed in his mind. Lily Evans was going to pay. 


	6. Fury and missing possessions

Hey all, getting a little writers block, tell me if u have any ideas! Thanx for all the lovely reviews!Enjoy! PLEASE REVIEW!  
  
Chelsea_________________________________________________________________  
  
James and Remus struggled to get Lily back into her own dormitory. When they finally managed to force her in her own bed, Lily stopped struggling and seemed to come out of her blind fury. She looked up. James and Remus just looked down at her. They stayed this way for about 10 minutes when Lily finally spoke up.  
  
"Well, what the hell did you expect? He insulted me!" James and Remus still just stared with disbelief. "okay, if you don't mind getting the hell out, I've had about enough exitment as I can manage for one night."  
  
They still didn't move. She was about to hex them when they looked at each other and sat down on her bed. They obviously expected her to break down or pour her heart out to them or something. They had it coming.  
  
"uh…Lily, are you okay? You haven't been acting…like yourself lately." James lamely replied. Lily just snorted.  
  
"Ya, Lily, is everything ok? Because if its not we're here for you." Remus backed James up. Typical, Lily thought. They sat there in silence for another 10 minutes Lily glaring the whole time. James was getting impatient.  
  
"Ok, look Evans. We've had about as much as we can take. What the HELL is WRONG?" Lily once again adopted her stupid smile, and was about to relpy-  
  
"And don't even try to play stupid!We know you're lying about something." James nearly interrupted. Her eyes flashed. Potter was THE most annoying person on earth.  
  
"Get the hell out" Lily growled inder her breath. "And don't come back. You tell anyone, I repeat ANYONE, that you ever saw me like this and I swear I will curse you until you look worse than Snape."  
  
James mumbled something incoherent, and walked out, slamming the door after him. Remus looked at Lily for a moment, her anger seemed to be softening, but also turned and walked quietly out. Lily turned on her bed, and let the tears she had been holding in start to fall. This is what happens when people get curious about the real me, she thought miserably, and this is why I don't show the real me to other people. She softly cried, and started to look for her journal, hoping it would let all that had happened off her chest. She rummaged around in the dware, and then under the bed, but the diary was gone. 


	7. Love Letters

Hey all …thanx for the lovely reviews. I think I'm gonna bring Voldie into one of the upcoming chapters…. What do you think? Anyways REVIEW!!!  
  
Enjoy!  
  
Chelsea________________________________________________________________  
  
James looked at Remus uncertainly. "Should we? I mean, that totally is her personal property." Remus looked down at the small blue book in his hands, Lily's journal. He looked small and weak, reminding James that his transformation was tomorrow.  
  
"James, I don't think we should."  
  
*****************  
  
The next morning, Lily overslept. She woke up tired with a headache. A quick look in the mirror confirmed that she looked like she felt. Deep bags and puffy lids framed her usually sparkling eyes, now dead from lack of sleep. Who cares? She mentally asked herself, and went to lie back down.  
  
She slept for another 5 minutes before dragging herself up again. She had missed classes the day before and needed to talk to her professors, and perhaps even visit Bane in the forest. She quickly showered and changed, pulling her shiny blonde hair into a loose bun. She walked down the stairs to the common room, memories of the night before coming back to her. She looked briefly at the fire and started to stride away, but backtracked. Why was her missing journal by the fireside?  
  
*******************  
  
James watched Lily under the folds of his cloak. It was wrong to read through her personal things, and he knew it. He therefore left it by the fireside, un-opened, and cast a charm on her so she wouldn't find it strange that she had left the Diary in the open. It was the right thing to do.  
  
********************  
  
In a corner of the spacious common room, Peter watched Lily pick up her journal and walk out the portrait hole. He had a plan. Tonight was the full moon, the night of Remus's transformation. He grinned to himself, and licked the envelope. He called his owl, and gave it to him, hoping that Evans would show.  
  
********************  
  
While eating breakfast, the morning post owls stormed into the great hall, dropping letters on their recipients heads. Lily looked up in time to catch a letter written on stationary, before it fell into her morning cereal. Next to her, Kirsten looked up in interest.  
  
"Like, go on Lily, Like, What's it say?" Lily shrugged and ripped the letter open. It contained a single rose, and a letter written on blue stationary. Kirsten gasped, and grabbed it out of her hands.  
  
"Ooh, Lily, it's a love note!" She started reading it aloud to Lily and the rest of their entourage, " 'My Dearest Lily, I'm not sure how to say this in person, hence the need for this letter. I've always admired you from afar, but tonight I want it to be from up close. I want to get to know you, no, I desperately need to get to know you. If you would please, meet me at midnight next to the whomping willow? Love always and forever more, Your secret admirer.' Lily that's so sweet! I wish like, someone would like, send me a letter like that!"  
  
Lily sat thinking, of course she had to meet him, her 'friends' would be begging for details in the morning. "Of course, it's charming. I am SO defiantly going!" She gave a giggle, and smelled the rose. Maybe it actually was someone who wanted to get to know her, and not just flirt. This would definitely be interesting.  
  
*************************  
  
Peter looked up in time to see Lily grinning and smelling her rose. He laughed in his head, imagining the death of the lovely Lily, and telling his master he killed his first mudblood. The Dark Loard would surely stop by to watch Remus rip Lily's throat out, and reward Wormtail handsomely afterwards. After all, a first killing was a big occasion. Yes…this would definitely going to be interesting. 


	8. Jealousy

Glad u guys like my story! To those of you who posted great comments Thanx! For the rest of you…mwuh-ha-ha...lol, here's some answers to ur questions.  
  
Lutra-ok, ok, so I totally can't spell (thank GOD for spell check!) Anyways, I was born in Hawaii, and my first language was Hawaiian, so please forgive any ...er…strange spelling errors. It was either that or just a typo!  
  
Sons-thanx for the compliment! To answer ur first question, I REALLY hope Lily doesn't die, and I don't think I have to heart to kill her in cold blood. Don't forget she can protect herself, she can do magic without a wand! (hint hint) also remember the dream sequence in ch. 3? To answer ur second question, No the marauders didn't see her with the red hair, green eyes bit. They just saw her drop the whole ditz image, which she doesn't want spread around the school.  
  
So anyways, here's the next chapter! ENJOY!  
  
Chelsea_________________________________________________________________  
  
The day passed on slowly. For the twentieth time in Potions, Lily looked up at the clock.  
  
"Miss Evans, if you would kindly look back to your cauldron, and try not to let your mind wander again, I would greatly appreciate it." Lily blushed slightly but looked the teacher in the eye. Professor Malfoy was her least favorite teacher, and he liked to try and terrorize her, along with every other Gryffindor student in his class. It was known throughout the school that he favored his own house, the Slytherins.  
  
Next to her, the professor's own son, Lucius Malfoy, looked over at her. He was an arrogant guy, with blonde hair to match hers, and dark brown, almost black eyes. He was handsome. Almost every female being in the school liked him. He had a rugged icy-ness about him, topped only by the Marauders, minus Peter. He looked at her potion, which was doing fine, and decided to help her. It was common knowledge he was infatuated with the highly sociable Lily Evans.  
  
"Hey baby, looks like you need help there. Do you want me to come over?" He asked politely. Although he was a jerk, and major scumbag, he did have manners.  
  
"Hmm?…Oh ya, sure Lucius." Lily knew perfectly well her potion was fine, and was about to tell Lucius off, when a sudden thought stopped her. What he was the secret admirer? Even though he was a Slytherin, he wasn't bad. He was also best friends with Severus Snape, the acknowledged enemy of the Marauders. Was this the perfect opportunity to show James and his friends that she wasn't one to be messed with? " Like, what am I doing wrong?"  
  
She decided to take a chance on the poor boy. After all, if anything good came out of his helping her, it would be the Marauders fury. Let them see how it felt to be angry and not be able to do anything about it.  
  
Lucius came over and slightly draped his arm around Lily's waist, and proceeded to keep it there as they worked through the rest of the day's lesson.  
  
**********************  
  
From the back of the room, James nearly fell over from shock. What the hell were Lily and Lucius doing? He prodded Sirius, and pointed at the two. Sirius's eyes widened, and looked at James. James was seeing red. How dare Lily associate with Malfoy? Especially when she knew the hatred between them?  
  
As soon as the bell rang they burst out of the dungeons fuming. Sirius had gotten over the initial shock, and was beginning to think it quite amusing, that Lily thought it would get a rise out of them to flirt with Malfoy. He quickly shut up though as James shot him a look and turned, stomping off to the Gryffindor tower.  
  
Remus ran up behind Sirius and watched James retreating back. "What's wrong with James?" Sirius sighed.  
  
"Moony, old friend, I do believe our friend has a caught a bad case of jealousy." Remus smiled at Sirius, who smiled back. They both burst out laughing and rotated, walking slowly back to the common room to prepare for the nights excursions, and to tease Prongs about his evident crush on Lily.  
  
************************  
  
When they reached the common room, Lily was in one corner of the room with Lucius and the rest of her fan club/posse. Lily was in his lap laughing at something he had said, and the rest of the group was looking a little jealous. James sat across the room with a look of fury on his face. His little fan club was also hovering around him, but he paid no attention as they batted eyelashes at him and flirted shamelessly.  
  
Sirius and Remus came over and sat down smiling at the ladies. Two immediately sat themselves in their laps, with their arms around their necks. "Hey James… how's life? Sirius teased him, noting the look James gave him. "Um, girls, would you please give Remmy, Jamie, and I a couple minutes to talk alone please?" They all giggled. What was with that? They migrated over to Lily's group.  
  
Sirius started humming quietly to himself, 'Lily and James...sitting in a tree…. ' He didn't quite make it through the whole kissing part, 'cause James laughed and lightly punched him in the arm,  
  
" Padfoot, my friend, I would highly advise you to shut up before I get angry. Anyways, I don't like Evans, she's a little too weird for my taste. Lately she's gone totally psycho!"  
  
" Prongs, give it up! You've been staring like a lonely puppy at her for the last 10 minutes! You like her solely because you know you can't have her, that she doesn't really like you (she fakes it), and because she's over there flirting w/ Malfoy!" James's light smile grew dark.  
  
"I can't believe it, she's hanging around Malfoy. Look at him, he's totally using her just' cause she's pretty!" Remus injected his thoughts into the conversation.  
  
"Actually, it looks like they're having fun. I never saw Lily looking that happy with you Ja-" He shut up, realizing he wasn't saying anything that would make James feel better. "Don't worry James, she's just doing it to make you mad. You know she was furious with all of us last night, and this is probably her way of getting back at us."  
  
James nodded, and changed the subject. "So who's up for exploring the forbidden forest tonight?"  
  
******************  
  
Lily looked up again at the clock. It was almost time. She glanced in the direction of the Marauders, not quite oblivious to James's stare. Damn he was being obvious! She smiled down at Lucius, underneath the whole Icy demeanor, he was quite nice, and worth the effort to get to know. She smiled at something he said and then excused herself. She wanted to look special for her secret-admirer tonight, especially if it was Malfoy.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
So, how'd you like? Remember, no reviews no writing! The next chapter is gonna be good… 


	9. meeting in the forest and revelations

Hey all you peepz! Sorry I haven't written in a while, exams are next week and 2 days ago my computer totally fucked up. This isn't the best chapter but whatever. Anyways, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! enjoy~  
  
Chelsea_________________________________________________________________  
  
Lily skipped upstairs, humming to herself. She changed into a pair of white Capri's and a green shimmery halter-top that hugged all the right curves. She took a few moments to stare at her reflection before putting on a matching shade of eye shadow and some clear lip-gloss. Tonight she felt powerful, beautiful, and utterly wonderful. She laughed at herself and grabbed the love-letter, before returning downstairs with a light smile on her lips.  
  
***************************  
  
James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter quietly left the common room, and strode quickly up the stairs. Tonight was the full moon. Three of them cast worried glances towards Remus who was looking more tired by the moment. They reached the dorm, and James retrieved his invisibility cloak. James, Sirius, and Peter huddled beneath it, and nodded to Remus. It was time for him to greet Pomfrey, and be lead to the shrieking shack.  
  
Remus plodded lightly downstairs, and they could hear him making excuses to the Gryffindor population, saying he was feeling under the weather. James snorted, a bit under the weather? How about a bit over the moon…  
  
The marauders waited silently. The common room always took a while to empty. When the last few stragglers marched themselves up to bed, The slipped through the portrait, and made their way to the grounds.  
  
Once on the ground they transformed and discarded the cloak. By the whomping willow, Peter slipped through the branches and pressed a knot on the tree, causing the tree to become motionless. They then opened the secret passage and bounded down to meet their friend.  
  
*********************************  
  
Lily looked up from her book, to the common rooms clock striking midnight. It was time! She concentrated her energy and cast a wandless invisibility spell. It was quickly becoming her specialty. She grinned and climbed out of the portrait hole, ignoring the Fat Lady's shrieks of, "who's there? WHO'S THERE?"  
  
When she reached the grounds she headed off towards the lake, hoping to maybe catch a glimpse of her friend, Bane. In all the excitement, she had totally forgotten to tell him of her interesting letter, and her wishes that it was Lucias. He would be happy that she had found a friend truly interested in her as a person, and not a pretty plaything.  
  
She removed her invisibility charm, noting to tell Bane of that too. She glanced at the Whomping Willow in the distance and didn't see anyone around yet. She had a couple minutes to sit and think by herself. She sat on the sandy beach of the lake, and gazed into the crystal blue water, wondering what the night was going to yield.  
  
*********************  
  
The motley trio of animals met Remus at the end of the passage. "Hey moony old pal, long time no see, right?" James grinned slightly.  
  
" I do believe about a month, if I'm not mistaken?" Remus growled back. "What're we doing tonight?"  
  
"We're gonna explore more of the forest" Sirius inserted.  
  
They ran the length of the passage, and out the door at the base of the Willow. Peter had disappeared again, but he always seemed to be slightly, well extremely, afraid that Remus would get it into his mind to eat him.  
  
Remus let out a shrieking howl as the moon came into view. Damn that hurt James's eardrums. He turned and surveyed the landscape, but stopped short, and made a move to hinder Remus. What was Lily doing by the pond?  
  
"Oh shit Oh shit Oh shit…" James muttered under his breath. Sirius and Remus looked at him questioningly but got his point when they followed his eyes. Remus shot him a warning look, and starting to run. His animal instinct was controlling him, and he wanted some fresh blood.  
  
*********************  
  
Lily turned around, startled. A howl pierced the air, and caused the hairs on her neck to stand on end. She looked around. Across the horizon stood three large animals, A Stag, a dog which looked to her like a grim, and  
  
"Oh shit Oh shit Oh shit…." Lily picked herself up. Why the hell didn't she bring her wand? She recast her invisibility spell, blinking out of sight. The werewolf stopped for a second, stunned that it had momentarily lost its prey, but sniffed and knew exactly where its prey was. Lily screamed, and started running.  
  
She dashed into the forest and promptly tripped on a tree root. She picked herself up and started darting through the trees. Branches whipped out at her and scratched her face and her arms. She came to a clearing and set up a shield, praying her strength would uphold it and keep the wolf at bay until the rays of dawn showered the forest canopy.  
  
She sat and waited, the moments growing longer as seconds ticked by. At once the werewolf burst into the clearing, and ran into the invisible barrier. He rammed into it again, and then again, weakening it until it finally collapsed.  
  
Lily, knowing that running was hopeless, turned and raised her hand in a large sweeping motion. The wolf was caught off its feet, and slammed into a nearby tree. It retaliated and caught itself mid drop, managing to land on its feet. It ran growling at her knocking her off her feet, but she rolled and apparated a few feet away. They fought each other for a couple minutes, when the silver stag and black shaggy dog returned to their mist. They ran to the snapping wolf and dragged it off, leaving Lily with numerous bruises and small cuts.  
  
The wolf, dog, and stag struggled to the passageway, and with a final shove, Remus was locked back inside the shack, with the guarding of the tree. Sirius and James transformed, panting.  
  
"Sirius, that was close…we're not doing this again." James managed to get out, smiling slightly at his best friend. Sirius smiled back but a strange look came into his eyes.  
  
"Shit James…we left Lily."  
  
********************  
  
Lily sat in the clearing, exhaustion claiming her. She collapsed onto the ground, but looked back up at the sound of footsteps. She tensed, determined that she wasn't going to die without a fight.  
  
But it was Potter. James looked at the girl in the clearing, his head and his heart hurting. Lily was bruised, cut, and crying softly. She ran to him and clutched his shirt. He murmured comforting words and took her into his arms. He sat her down in the grass, and started to sing a lullaby his mother had sung to him when he was little.  
  
Lily felt herself slowly drifting off to sleep. In the back of her mind she realized that she was in James Potter's arms, but at the moment, it felt like the most perfect place to be.  
  
After 10 minutes, Lily did indeed drift off to sleep. James looked at the beauty in his arms. She was lovely. He became entangled in his own thoughts.  
  
She was strong and she was smart. It was evident in her fight with Remus. Why did she hide herself so? Why didn't she allow anyone to see the side of herself that she had shown to James just by crying in his arms? He was going to discover the truth; he wasn't going to allow her to keep herself shut off like that.  
  
He gazed down at her, and jolted, slightly surprised. Lily's hair was turning bright auburn and her eyes changing to a startling green. What was up?  
  
********************  
  
"I'm sorry my lord, James Potter and Sirius Black got in the way! She was supposed to be killed by the wolf!" a shaking Peter Pettigrew cowered by his master's feet. All had not gone as planned; Lily was still alive. His master wouldn't be happy, he was promised a mudblood killing, one that never took place. Voldemort however didn't fully acknowledge Peter, but stood with a closed expression on his face.  
  
"Shut it would you? You filthy excuse for a follower. However, your blunder won't be punished. Did you notice anything special about the Evans girl?" Voldemort hissed loudly, startling the birds out of the trees nearby.  
  
Peter looked scared and nodded no. "Idiot boy, she used magic without a wand. A 16 year-old-girl. With. Out. A. Wand. Only three people can do this in this world, myself included. But never at the age of 16. Wormtail, you must keep her from Dumbledor. We need her, she has great power." He paused for a moment, and a realization dawned on his face.  
  
"And Wormtail, you wanted her dead. In the future you will be more careful, no? We do need powers such as hers. That was a big mistake, and I do not reward mistakes kindly…" he put the cracatius (Spelling?) curse on Peter who writhed for a couple moments before blacking out as the pain overtook him.  
  
Voldemort sat in the silence and thought. She was a witch, a powerful witch. He needed her. He smiled to himself, and chuckled. If all went to plans, he would have her, and she would willingly be his. It was time to call on an old friend.  
  
"Wormtail, get up. I need you to call on an old supporter of mine, Mr. Malfoy. He has a son at Hogwarts…I think I may have thought of a way to lure our darling Lily over to our side." 


	10. Waking up

Wow, all of a sudden people are reviewing!!! Thanx SO much! Anyways, I'm kinda stuck on what should happen next, so if you have any ideas please please please offer them in a review or something  
  
Enjoy!  
  
Chelsea_________________________________________________________________  
  
Lily blinked, and looked up. Her vision was clearing slowly as she gazed up at the white ceiling. Where was she? She tried to move her head to the side but it hurt too much. 'Ugh, blinding headache' she thought to herself, before closing her eyes again.  
  
She began falling back into the void of unconsciousness, when she herd feet enter the room. "It's rather amazing she made it through the night. We are certainly glad she's so strong, I fear if you weren't there Mr. Potter, Lily wouldn't have been so lucky." The strong voice of Professor Dumbledore interrupted her thoughts. Who was Mr. Potter? What happened? She squeezed her eyes tightly trying to remember the past nights events. It came to her suddenly, blasting its way into her mind like dynamite.  
  
The letter. The wolf. James finding her afterwards. She opened her eyes, and tried to get up again, rather unsuccessfully. Dumbledore turned from James and looked at her.  
  
"Perhaps Mr. Potter, you should leave. It looks like Mrs. Evans has regained consciousness, and I'm sure Madame Promfrey wouldn't appreciate any visitors at the moment."  
  
"Yes sir" One of the two pairs of footsteps left quickly, shutting the door behind them. Lily pushed herself up into a sitting position, and winced at the harsh glare of the sunlight, streaming in the windows. At the end of her bed, numerous presents, chocolates, and get well cards sat up, waiting to be opened. Dumbledore followed her eyes and smiled.  
  
"It seems you have quite a few admirers, Mrs. Evans. All of them wanted to make sure you recovered hastily. You have had a lot of visitors too, that is until Madame Pomfrey kicked them out." His eyes twinkled. She smiled feebly, feeling the bruises and the soreness that ached throughout her body. His voice then turned to a deadly seriousness. "Lily, would you mind sharing what happened the other night?"  
  
Lily glanced at him quickly, but decided that telling him was what was best. "Well, I received a letter telling to meet someone at the whomping willow at midnight. I went, but no one was there. I was sitting by the lake waiting, when this werewolf appeared, almost out of nowhere. It chased me, and I tried to fight it. Some animals though came and helped me, and then I started to cry. James then found me, and I blacked out." She tumbled over her words as she repeated her outing with little to no detail. Dumbledore didn't look happy, but restrained from commenting. The girl before him was obviously tired, and needed rest before she was interrogated.  
  
"Very well then, I believe you'll be checked out later by Pomfrey. Please don't continue with these nightly wanderings. I have reason to suspect that you were set up, and you might very well have significant enemies. Be careful." Dumbldore turned and said good-bye, wishing her to feel better, and then left, his rather strange visit lasting no longer than a mere five minutes.  
  
Madame Pomfrey entered, clucking to herself about students participating in dangerous late-night activities. She inspected Lily, before announcing she was well enough to leave.  
  
Lily walked slowly back to the Gryffindor common room. Some of the things Dumbledore had mentioned sounded plausible, but why would anyone set her up to die? And who would have known there was a werewolf on campus? To that matter, who WAS the werewolf?  
  
She muttered the password to the Fat Lady's portrait, and stepped inside. The day's lessons were in progress, meaning she was probably alone in the tower.  
  
She walked slowly up to her dorm and was about to enter when a thought entered her mind. How did she make it to the hospital wing? It must have been Potter. Instead of opening the door to her own dormitory, she opened the one directly across. She knew that the marauders had divination during this hour of the day, and were known for skipping it. The class was taught by an old fraud, and they managed the highest marks in the class even with poor attendance.  
  
She opened the door quietly, and entered. James and Sirius sat on James's bed laughing at something. 'Probably another prank' she thought to herself. She was right.  
  
"James?" she called out lightly, causing both of the oblivious boys to fall of the bed. James laughed at their stupidity, and his head popped up beside the bed. He stopped laughing when he saw who it was. Lily was standing in the doorway, looking unsure of herself. He had seen this look on her only once before, when she had been crying in his arms. She was still covered in bruises, though most of the cuts had been healed.  
  
"James, I just wanted to say thank-you. If you hadn't found me in the forest, I might have died out there. Thank you." She turned and left. Sirius looked puzzled at James; he hadn't seen the red hair before.  
  
"James, my-buddy, we need to have a serious talk with her. Now." James nodded and they followed Lily back into her own dorm.  
  
"Lily please talk to us." 


	11. Gaining Friends

Heyheyhey, thanx all for the reviews. REVIEW!!! Sorry, this chapter really sucks. I'm not too good at writing the whole revealing emotion conversation things.  
  
Enjoy! Remember, no reviews, no story!  
  
Chelsea_________________________________________________________________  
  
Lily looked up, somewhat startled at the intrusion. James and Sirius stood in her doorway, looking more than a little apprehensious. She looked at them blankly.  
  
"Um….sure. ok…now?" Lily asked. Sirius rolled his eyes.  
  
"No, tomorrow." Lily rolled her eyes in response.  
  
"Hey you're the one who wanted to talk, don't be all givin' me shit and stuff." She stared at him, her eyes narrowing dangerously. She sighed, and backed down. "Sorry guys, I've had a rough night."  
  
"Hey, its ok Lils. We're -"  
  
"Look, I said we could talk. I don't want you pathetic attempts at sympathy. OK?" Lily snapped. Talk about mood swings. James looked a little startled, most girls melted when he did that.  
  
"Sorry Lils. It's just-"  
  
"And don't call me Lils, you know I hate that my name is Lily damnit." James made a move as if to answer back, his temper getting the best of him, but Sirius pulled out his wand and muttered silencing charms.  
  
"Look guys, if we're going to get anywhere, both of you are going to have to cut it. OK? I'm frikin' sick of hearing you guys argue. Please be civil? James nodded immediately, and after hesitation Lily joined in. "Fine, Lily, we just want you to answer our questions, we're worried about you, whether you want us to be or not."  
  
Lily heaved a sigh which no one could hear, and nodded. Sirius took off the charms.  
  
"Ok, see, You guys don't know me. You don't need to know me. I'm not who you think I am. I have my reasons why I die my hair, change my eye color, and I lie about my grades. My parents are dead, and my only sister hates me." Lily hesitated as her mind filled with memories of them, and began to cry. "I have only one true friend, and he's not even human. I hate my life, but, but this is the best it's going to get." At this she totally broke down and started sobbing into her sheets.  
  
James looked at Sirius, and they simultaneously sat on either side of her and hugged her, seeing the real life of the seemingly perfect girl. After a good five minutes Lily composed herself and sat up.  
  
"Come on Lily, it can't be that bad, you have us as friends right?" James suggested slyly, trying to convert Evans back to her semi-normal self. She took the bait and rolled her eyes (*They do a lot of that don't they?).  
  
"Potter, you can't be serious."  
  
"Yep, you're right. He's serious!" He pointed to Sirius who grinned at the hideously old joke they told at every available moment. Lily punched him lightly in the arm, but cracked a weak smile.  
  
"Ok, you know my deal, now I have a few questions of my own. James, how did you find me?"  
  
"Well, m'dear," he faltered slightly, "… I was…see, well, I was…well, I was walking in the forest and I heard a bunch of snarling, so I investigated just in time to come and rescue you!" His explanation was patchy, and Lily noted his eyes darting around the room. He was lying. If her hunch was right-  
  
"Ok, then, where did you guys come up with your little nicknames?" James visibly blanched at this one, and shot Sirius a quick warning look that didn't escape Lily.  
  
"We just thought they were cool." Sirius quickly pointed out. A little too quickly.  
  
"Remus is a werewolf isn't he?" Lily suggested quietly. Both Sirius and James jumped up and started stammering.  
  
"How the hell-"  
  
"And he was the wolf that attacked me. And you guys are animagus, if I'm not mistaken?" Lily said in a rush. Both boys stopped and looked at her.  
  
"Please, you can't tell anyone. He's not dangerous; he just can't help his instincts. He didn't know it was you." Lily studied them both for a moment, and nodded. She understood.  
  
"Fine, you don't tell about me, I don't breathe a word about you. Deal?" They 3 shook on it. Happy that everything was out in the open, Sirius started bouncing on Lily's bed. Across the hall Remus heard the noise and walked in.  
  
"Hey moony, old buddy, tiger-Lily here knows about your little monthly secret, and she won't tell 'cause she's a gorgeous red-head with green eyes!"  
  
"Sirius, YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO TELL ANYONE, WE JUST SHOOK ON IT! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" Lily noted furiously, and hit him in the head with a pillow. Soon a full-blown pillow fight broke out, and as feathers floated from the ceiling, the four companions fell to the floor, laughing and gasping for breath.  
  
"Truth or Dare Lily." James grinned evilly.  
  
"Dare, and NO streaking or nudity!" Lily proclaimed. Sirius and Remus started whispering to each other.  
  
"Fine then, I dare you..," Sirius and Remus leaned in and whispered their idea into his ear." Ok, Lily Evans, I dare you to go to school tomorrow with your ever-so-lovely green eyes, and red hair." 


	12. Accepting

Hey guys, sorry this chapter is so short. You know, finals and all. Good news is…I'm OUT OF SCHOOL! Anways, I'll update on Saturday or Sunday, and the chapter will be much longer. REVIEW! And enjoy!  
  
chelsea  
  
Lily paused for a moment. "James Potter, that was cruel! No way am I going to do it. NO…no, absolutely no way."  
  
"Aww come on Lillian! It's pretty!" Sirius faked a giggle and started to play with her hair like a little 5-year-old would. "It's so red and pretty! I wish when I grow up my hair is like that!" still faking the falsetto voice. Everyone stared at him for a moment questioning his sanity and then started laughing. Lily calmed down first. In the back of her mind a devilish idea popped into her head.  
  
"Fine, I go with the hair-"  
  
"Yea!"  
  
"-If I get to dress you up!" It took a couple minutes for this to sink in.  
  
"Uh-uh, no way! This is totally your dare my lovely flower." Sirius came down of his sugar high rather quickly.  
  
"Uh! Guys!!! This totally isn't cool. No way am I going into that hall with my hair looking like this! No one will recognize me! They'll totally all be wondering what happened to the blonde me!" Silence followed this little speech.  
  
"And is that a bad thing?" James mentioned the thought posted on everyone's mind, which no one dared to voice. Lily shot him a glare. "Come on lily, no one will recognize you so what will you have to lose? Just for one meal…deal?" James offered her his hand, she sighed and after staring at it for a moment, shook it.  
  
"You guys… consider yourselves lucky I never back down from a dare…" 


	13. Interlude

Ahhh, I have found my inspiration! Raspberry and Cream, Crème savers! I hate the strawberry ones, I think they taste like…well, they taste bad I guess. Anyways, many apologies for the extremely short chapter 12, I'm kinda guessing on where my story should go next. Like, should I start with the whole Voldemort issue, or develop the Lily and James romance a little more first? And how the hell is the school gonna take Lily's little change, and will she change completely w/ no warning, or keep pretending to be ditzy? Decisions, decisions…Anyway, thanx for all the lovely reviews, I really appreciate them. Enjoy!  
  
Chelsea_________________________________________________________________  
  
Lily woke up to the sun streaming in the window, hitting her in the face. At seven in the morning, this wasn't Lily's favorite way to wake up. Ug, she rolled over, content to get more sleep when she remembered what today was. It was Saturday, the day of her dare. She groaned inwardly, and sat up. Those marauders were gonna pay…  
  
*********************************************  
  
"Wake up, wake up my little cherry muffins!" Lily called fake- cheerfully as she strode into the boy's dormitory, pulling open curtains and singing to herself. When no one moved she began to get impatient. "Hello, get your little asses out of bed." Still no one moved. "Ok, you asked for it." She muttered to herself. Pulling open the curtains of the first bed she saw, she gazed down at a sleeping Sirius. She hit him hard in the head, but all he did was grunt and roll over. She took her wand out. "Sirius you'd better wake up or-"  
  
"AHHHHH. LILY, WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" Sirius yelped as he felt 20 or so ice cubes crowd his boxers.  
  
"Oops, my, my, did I do that?" He shot her a look a venom, but took his revenge, pulling her onto his bed and tickling her mercilessly. After a good five minutes when Lily surrendered, they both got up and proceeded to Remus's bed.  
  
"Oh Remus" Lily called slightly, pulling the curtains around his bed open. He smiled up at her, already fully awake.  
  
"Really Lils, did you think I could sleep through that racket you and Sirius were making? You overestimate me." Lily pouted slightly, and turned and grinned at Sirius, pointing at James's bed.  
  
"Nope Lily, give it up. You couldn't wake James up if your life depended on it. He sleeps through anything." Sirius saw the look of determination on her face, and turned to Remus and shrugged. "Whatever" He said in a highly skeptical tone, Making Lily even more determined to wake the sleeping teenager.  
  
Lily tiptoed over to James bed at opened the curtains. His hair was in its usual disarray, and she noted with amusement the boxers with little snitches flying slowly all over them. She leaned over him and blew softly in his ear. He didn't stir, but the snitches started to race faster. She ran her hand down the base of his neck giving him goosebumps, but he slept on, in total oblivion (hey I rhymed again!). Behind her Sirius and Remus grinned at each other.  
  
"My little Jamsie, won't you wake up?" Lily whispered into his ear. Most guys she knew woke up with the first trick, but James indeed DID sleep like a rock. "Ok time for drastic measures" She mumbled to herself. Sirius and Remus nudged each other grinning like fools.  
  
Lily climbed into the bed trying to not give away her presence. She slipped comfortably behind James and slipped her hands around his middle hugging him closely to her. "James, wake up honey, last night was wonderful."  
  
James started smiling in his sleep, only slightly aware of Lily in her pajamas, consisting of PJ pants with little clouds, and a black sportsbra, hugging him. The little snitches continued to speed up, now barely noticeable, as the boxers started to look slightly gold in color. He rolled over in his sleep so he was facing Lily, who opened her eyes wide and stared hard at him. After five minutes his eyes flew open.  
  
"Lily!!! Wha…What are you doing here?" a thought seemed to come to him as he noticed her attire."OH SHIT, What did we do?" James shouted at her in confused shock. When Remus and Sirius doubled over in laughter, and James noticed the wet state of Sirius boxers, he out two and two together and realized she was teasing him. "ok, OK, I'm up. Shut up guys, it wasn't that funny."  
  
Sirius tried to reply, but choked with laughter and started rolling on the floor, taking Remus with him. Lily retrieved herself from the bed and bowed low. "Meet ya guys in the common room in 10 minutes. Oh and James, nice boxers!" She skipped out as James looked down ansd blushed. The snitches were going so fast, they appeared to be gone, and all that was seen was a solid mass of gold. Liy smiled to herself, revenge was always sweet.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
Hope you enjoyed, this chapter was short, but I'm gonna start updating more often 'cause it's summer and I'm bored! Anyways, PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! 


	14. Lily's world crumbles

OK, so I had to re-write this chapter, I just don't really like the way it turned out. Anyways, no big changes, just little stuff….Enjoy!  
  
Chelsea_____________________________________________________________________ _________  
  
Lily grinned to herself. The picture in her mind of James's boxers was priceless. She mulled over her little revenge this morning for a couple minutes until the three important marauders came flying down the staircase (die Peter, die!) She smiled at them shyly, as she was feeling the beginnings of butterflies in her stomach. As if on cue, they all stopped and their jaws dropped.  
  
"Its ok guys, it really is me…no need to stare or anything, right?" Lily forced a small, nervous chuckle. The guys closed their mouths, but continued to stare, amazed at Lily's beauty. The hair outlined her face like a ring of fire, or a halo, while her startling green eyes, which were outlined in black, contrasted her fair, peaches and cream complexion. Sirius broke the silence by tripping down the rest of the stairs, and pulling himself up, running to her, and grasping her hand. He got down on one knee.  
  
"Lily, go out with me!" She started laughing.  
  
"Sirius, do I really look that bad?"  
  
"Owwww…that hurt!" he grinned and took her arm, while Remus grabbed the other arm, and they escorted her outside. At the doors to the great hall, Lily's courage failed her, and she started to struggle.  
  
"Um, okay guys, jokes over. Let's just go back to the dorms shall we? Please?" Remus and Sirius looked at James and then nodded. "No seriously you guys, this isn't funny anymore…"  
  
"Sorry, no can do. Especially after that little performance in our rooms a little earlier, need I remind you?" Lily glared at Sirius, as James opened the doors to the great hall. The door creaked open giving the whole room a good view of Lily in her red headed splendor.  
  
The silence was deafening as they entered, until whispers rang out, hissing throughout the great hall like a smothered fire. Sirius and Remus led Lily over to the Gryffindor table and sat in either side of her, while James sat across from the trio. Lily held her head high, and ignored the whispers, and started eating her bacon and toast. Kirsten came over and sat next to James.  
  
"Like, umm, Lily? Is that you? What happened?" Lily looked at her for a moment adopting her slow look, and grinned.  
  
"Like it? I thought it was, like, time for a change. OW!" James had kicked her under the table. "What the hell was that for?" She glared at James. She had agreed to change her hair color, NOT her ditzy personality. James was being an ass, he had no control over her!  
  
While Lily was busy glaring at James, Kirsten looked at her in shock. Lily never cussed! Especially at James Potter, whatever happened to her chronic crush on him? Why was she being so rude?  
  
"Lily!" Lily took a break from glaring at James and looked innocently at Kirsten. Kirsten was slightly red in the face. "May I talk to you for a moment outside?" Lily shot her a confused look, and nodded before being dragged out of the great hall. They hurried outside, where Kirsten told Lily to wait a moment before she rushed off. Lily sat down confused. Why did she want to talk to her?  
  
She looked up as five of the girls in her dorm approached her swiftly, each with a varying shade of anger on her face. They sat around Lily.  
  
"Lily, what was that? Why did you say something like that to James Potter?" In a second Lily realized what the whole meeting was about. She had forgotten to keep her façade up when she had rebuked Potter.  
  
"Look guys, I'm like, really sorry. I just don't think James is all that great sometimes. Maybe we should just like, forget him and just have the club concentrate on Sirius and Remus!" Kirsten looked shocked, and glanced at the other girls, all who were in the higherarchy of the Marauders fan club. Lily winced at her own choice of words. Why me? She thought to herself.  
  
"Ok, this meeting of the Marauders fan club is officially, like, opened. Matter that's at hand, is that, like, Lily Evans doesn't like James Potter as much as thought." The girls around Kirsten gasped at this. " Also, she changed her looks without approval of, like, the council. All in favor of voting her out?" At this Lily began to get mad. What were they thinking?  
  
"Like you guys can't throw me out! I totally started this club!" Kirsten chose to ignore her.  
  
"All in favor, raise your hands" At this, five hands raised leaving Lily stunned. Yesterday these girls worshiped her 'cause she hung out with the guys and had blonde hair. Today they hated her. It all happened so quickly. "Meeting is like, adjourned. Lily Evans, you are no longer president of the Marauder Fan Club."  
  
The girls walked off, leaving Lily more than a little surprised. What had just happened? She stood up slowly and made her way back to the great hall to finish her breakfast. And give James a piece of her mind. How dare he provoke her! Now it was all his fault she didn't have friends. At least now she didn't have to pretend to be stupid…  
  
When she made her way inside, she noticed her seat was taken, as were all the seats around the marauders. She approached quietly as she noticed it was Kirsten who had taken her seat. Kirsten shot her a look before whispering something to the girl across from her. The girl, Tabetha, laughed and turned to look at Lily. They were talking about her. Lily changed her mind, she didn't need this crap. She turned to stride out, when two Hufflepuffs that she was friends with interrupted her at the door.  
  
"We can't believe you Lily. You are such a traitor!"  
  
"Yeah, totally, watch you back from now on." Lily looked at them stunned. She had actually liked them because they seemed to have brains, but apparently she was wrong. So much for them being loyal. It seemed that in a second Lily's world crumbled. She walked around the girls and dashed up the stairs to the Gryffindor tower. Why had she taken this dare? Now who was she? She had no friends, no life…she was nobody. It was like what happened with Petunia, all over again, It was all Lily's fault, all of it.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
OK its re-written. Lily's being a bit rash, but she'll get over it. PLEASE REVIEW! 


	15. All your fault

PLEASE REVIEW! And thanx to all for my other reviews, I broke 100!Enjoy  
  
Chelsea_____________________________________________________________________ ___________  
  
Lily ran up to her room, tears streaming down her face. She had no friends. She opened to door and lay down on her bed, slowly drifting off to sleep, hoping to never wake up.  
  
************************  
  
James looked up in time to see Lily to stop, and flee from the hall. Kirsten sat next to him taking up her empty seat. He, Sirius, and Remus exchanged looks. "Kirsten babe, what happened with Lily? She looked a little upset." Kirsten looked up at him coyly, batting her eyelashes slightly.  
  
"Nothing honey, it's really just nothing."  
  
"Actually it is something, what happened?" Kirsten looked a little put off by his obvious concern for Lily.  
  
She's just such a slut! She totally lied to us all these years! But she doesn't matter now does she my James?" James looked at her anger flaring slightly in his eyes. 'Damn, no wonder she was so reluctant to show her true self to these bitches.' He shot another look at Remus and Sirius who got up rather abruptly to go and find Lily. He would deal with Kirsten and her friends. He watched his friends retreating backs.  
  
"So anyways, enough about Lily, what about us?" Kirsten desperately tried to regain his attention.  
  
"And what about us Kirsten? I can't believe you would do something like that to Lily. You really aren't worth my time, you know? I've got better things to deal with." James stood up, pushing Kirsten out of his lap, not really paying attention as the hall went quiet. He stalked out, slamming the door slightly behind them.  
  
Majority of the girls left in the great hall starting whispering about how heroic he was, standing up for Lily. They glanced at Kirsten in disdain. Kirsten looked at her friends with a pleading look in her eyes. Her plan to get rid of Lily was backfiring. Now she was the one without any friends.  
  
***************************************  
  
Remus and Sirius rushed up the stairs to the girl's dormitory and knocked softly. Hearing no reply they pushed the door open and sat next to the sleeping Lily on her bed. Tears streaked her face. She looked so serene, yet in such pain. They sat in silence just watching her sleep peacefully.  
  
"Should we wake her? She might need to talk." Sirius whispered over her head to Remus. He shook his head  
  
"No, let her sleep. Tomorrow won't be easy."  
  
"James is gonna want to wake her up, he'll be worried. I can't believe that Kirsten girl!" His voice raised slightly, causing Lily to stir. She turned over, and looked up at the two boys. Her eyes filled with tears. Sirius and Remus hugged her silently.  
  
"The-they-they, they hate me!" Lily started rocking back and forth, as new tears poured out of her eyes.  
  
"Come on Lily, they aren't worth it. You were yourself, and that's all that matters"  
  
"Ya, Lily, you don't need them, you have us." Lily laughed a little bitterly at this. "See, we make you laugh!" She smiled through her tears, her eyes still forlorn.  
  
"What am I going to do?" Lily buried her face in her pillow. Neither Remus nor Sirius knew what to say. James chose this as an excellent time to burst through the door.  
  
"Lily!" At the sound of his voice, she sat up, all tears forgotten. She was pissed.  
  
"How dare you Potter." Her voice lowered to a growl. "This is all your fault. You and your stupid dare." James looked surprised. Before he could react, she stood up and strode out, positively fuming.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Ok, how'd you guys like? Just to give you a clue, Lily's gonna blame James for what happened, until he does something that totally makes her forgive him, they're gonna fall in love and whatnot, and then I'm gonna enter our dearly beloved (not) Voldemort! PLEASE REVIEW!!!! 


	16. She's MY Lily!

Hey all! I'd like to thank everyone for the lovely reviews, and the compliments I've received! I'm having a little bit of writers block so all suggestions are welcomed! OK, don't harm me for this chapter, Lily and JAMES will eventually get together, this is just a little sidestep on their journey to uh...eternal...uh...um…happiness? Enjoy!  
  
Chelsea___________________(I think I might change my screen name…)______(how does Charlie sound? I always liked guys names for girls…)__________(hmmm)______  
  
"Oh me, oh my, what did you do this time Prongs old friend?" James looked dumbfounded and looked at the spot Lily had just vacated. He shrugged, his weariness setting in.  
  
"I'm going to take a walk." He walked out.  
  
"Who wants to bet he's gonna try and follow Lily?" Sirius grinned with an all-too-familiar gleam in his eye. Remus winced.  
  
"Alright, but only this once…"  
  
************************************************  
  
Lily stormed out of the common room, enraged. This was all Potter's fault. He and that stupid dare. Why did she trust him? She marched down the stairs, glad to be anywhere but around the hated Potter. Not watching where she was going she failed to notice Malfoy standing in her path. She ran into him.  
  
"Ow, shit, watch it assh-" she stopped when she noticed it was only Lucius. "Uh…sorry, I've had a bad day." He nodded in understanding. An awkward silence ensued. She glanced up into his dark, enchanting eyes, and noticed that they were filled with worry.  
  
"Hey, no problem. I heard what happened at breakfast. If it means anything, I think you look even better with the red hair." He stuttered slightly, and blushed. Lily smiled at him, comforted by the thought that he liked her enough to be embarrassed. "If you ever need anyone to talk to, I'll be here." Lucius said with a smile, once again pulling up his 'cool' demeanor. He turned to walk away, but Lily caught his arm.  
  
"Would you go for a walk with me then?"  
  
************************************************  
  
Unbeknownst to Lily and Malfoy, James stood around the corner listening, quietly seething on the inside. She was his Lily, his! Not Malfoy's, she was James's Lily! He almost laughed at himself as he realized he was acting like an over-possessive three-year-old. He hung his head, Lily wasn't his, he just wished she was.  
  
************************************************  
  
Unbeknownst to Lily, Malfoy, AND James, Remus and Sirius stood a few feet away, hiding underneath James's invisibility cloak. They heard everything, and saw the blood run out of James's face when Lily asked Malfoy to walk with her.  
  
"Stupid prat, he's gonna try and spy isn't he?" Remus mentally rolled his eyes. Sirius grinned.  
  
"Well, aren't we gonna try that too?"  
  
************************************************  
  
Lily took Lucius's hand as they walked across the great hall to the front doors. He pulled the door open for her, "After you, mi'lady". She giggled, and took his arm. They strolled down the lawn, taking in the mid- afternoon sun. Lily breathed deeply. "Come on, I want to show you something…"  
  
He led her through a path in the forest, winding around the lake. A slight rumbling sound met her ears, and Lily gasped. "Do you hear that? Maybe we shouldn't be back here…"  
  
"Lily, lily, that's the surprise. Don't worry, you'll love it." Behind them James snorted, mimicking the conversation in his head 'you'll love it!' Lily didn't hear. "Ok, close your eyes" Lucius placed his hands over her eyes, and guided her forward. As they rounded the last corner, he removed them.  
  
A beautiful sight met Lily. A waterfall tumbled creating a small pool. Along the shore of the crystal blue water, flowers blossomed, attracting magical butterflies and fairies that hummed slightly in the background. Lily gasped, and then turned and hugged her new friend. "It's wonderful!" he smiled and led her behind the waterfall, where they sat and started talking.  
  
James cursed to himself. Damnit, he couldn't hear their conversation above the roar of the falls. He walked forward, and took care hiding in the bushes as close as possible. He still couldn't hear. He leaned forward, just edging his head above the water.  
  
Behind him Sirius pulled out his wand. Remus saw and started to try and tug it out of his arms, a silent tussle ensued, but Sirius is, as we all know, crazy. He flicked the tip.  
  
James fell in the water  
  
Lily jerked back from kissing Lucius, and turned at the loud splash. "WHAT THE HELL???" James looked up from the water, and tried to swim to the shore before Malfoy saw him. He looked around for a way to escape. How did he fall in? He heard a small giggle, and Sirius and Remus appeared. James glared at them but joined the duo under the cloak.  
  
Malfoy was now out from behind the waterfall, Lily right beside him. She glanced at him in confusion. There was no one there. The both turned and looked at the forest around them. "I didn't hear anyone run away, they must still be here!" Lily whispered furiously to Lucius. He nodded, and a thought popped into his mind.  
  
Potter had an invisibility cloak. Potter liked Lily. He was sworn enemies with Potter and his little crew. Lily didn't know about Potter's invisibility cloak. Lily was there with him, and not Potter. Potter must be spying.  
  
He turned and shook his head at her. "I guess it was some kind of animal, it must have just flown away." She nodded and accepted his explanation. It was the only plausible one, right? "Come on, let's get out of here." She nodded again, and let him wrap his arm around her waist as they walked back to the castle, Lucius painfully aware of Potter, and shooting a smug look into the glade behind him.  
  
James saw the look. This wasn't good.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Hey, how'd you like? PLEASE REVIEW (You know you wanna…) 


	17. Crime and Punishment

Hey all, sorry for the long wait on this chapter, after the site shut down for a week, I was on-line during a lightening storm, and my modem totally crashed. Lucky me.Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter, and PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!! Chelsea_________________________________________________________________  
  
Lily and Malfoy didn't split up until dinner that night, and only because they had to sit with their respective houses. Lily was pleasantly surprised to find that everyone wanted to be her friend again, and Kirsten had become some kind of ostracized leper (i.e. outcast). It had even come to the point where her former friends came over and begged her to rejoin the Marauder Fan Club, to which Lily politely declined. Things were definitely looking better. She had a great boyfriend (ugh, I get the shivers writing that, Malfoy is so.EviL!), she was the most popular and beautiful girl in school, and she was happy just sitting and listening to the sounds of others around her chatting in the great hall.  
  
The sound of chairs being pulled out around her startled her out of her happy daydream. It was Potter, and his little friends. Lily glared at them for a moment before choosing to ignore them. Let them think she was still pissed at them for this morning, they weren't worth her time.  
  
"Uh.hey Lily." James sopke quickly. After this morning, they had decided that it would be beneficial if James tried to apologize about the dare. He was till jealous about her going with Malfoy, but he knew that in the future he would never have a chance in hell if she wasn't at least his friend. If they just got Malfoy out of the picture, than James could work his god-given magic, but so far, Lily wasn't responding. "Lily? Anyone there?" He quickly lost his nerve and started stuttering. He looked to Sirius for help.  
  
"Hey Lily, I heard you're going out with the slimy slytherin Malfoy." Sirius winced. It was the first thing that popped out of his mouth. James glared at him from across the table.  
  
Lily's head snapped around, her red curls bouncing. She looked at Sirius for a moment, her lips thinning as she pressed them together in anger. How did he know? Her voice lowered to a growl.  
  
"It was you! In the forest, you were spying on us." Sirius started to protest, nodding his head no, but was stopped by Lily's hard slap. He stared at her for a moment, putting his hand to his cheek as she got up and stormed off. The three stared at her vacant spot for what seemed like eternity.  
  
"Wow, that went well. Now she not only hates Prongs, but you Padfoot as well."  
  
"Ya. Thanks a lot for the help there Padfoot. I was trying to apologize, and that certainly didn't help things along." James looked slightly put out.  
  
"Don't blame me! I was only trying to move things along. Plus, if you hadn't lost your nerve, than this never would have happened." Sirius softened when he realized how much James liked Lily. "Look, whosever fault it is, it doesn't matter. Lily doesn't like us anyways because we gave her that stupid dare. What we have to do now is break her and Malfoy up."  
  
"And how do we do that?" Remus looked more interested.  
  
"uh.well.see.beats me." Sirius shrugged, then grinned, then laughed. Remus and James joined in. This was only the beginning. ________________________________________________________________________ Sorry for the sort chapter, but you people haven't been reviewing enough!!! Anyways, thanx to ya'll who did review, and remember, no reviews, no writing!!! I think in the next chapter I'll have the Marauders and Malfoy and Snape get into a fight. 


	18. Arguements

Hey all, it's me again! I hope you enjoy this chapter, for a preview of what's to come I'm gonna have 1) Marauders and Malfoy fight 2) heart to heart between Snape and Malfoy about Voldemort's plans 3) Lily in mortal danger where James rescues her and they fall in love happily ever after. Hope you enjoy, I'm afraid this might be the beginning of the end of my story( Sniff sniff!) Chelsea_________________________________________________________________  
  
After Dinner the marauders, still lacking ideas on how to break the couple up, decided to follow Malfoy down to his common room, and hear what the rest of the Slytherins had to say about his relationship. "Nothing like friends dissing your girlfriend to liven things up, eh?" as Sirius had happily pointed out.  
  
They weren't disappointed. Halfway out the corridor to the great hall, Narcissa, a blonde and fairly pretty Slytherin, met up with Malfoy, snaking her arm around his waist. He didn't seem to mind. "Hey baby, what's this I'm hearing about you fucking Potter's pet virgin?" Sirius could see James face attain a guarded expression.  
  
Malfoy laughed, his eyes squinting slightly, a skeptical look on his face. "Evans? Lily Evans?"  
  
"Of course, I didn't think so, she's too moral for that," Narcissa responded, shaking her head slightly. " I'm not that moral." she let her sentence trail off suggestively, moving her hand down his back, to rest just below his hips. Malfoy just laughed again, and started walking.  
  
"I wouldn't try anything Nar, I'll have Evans fucking me before the week is out. You should have seen her earlier, little wildcat she is when she's persuaded."  
  
"Oh you didn't." Narcissa let go of his waist. "You took her to our spot, didn't you?" she stared at him for a moment, trying to read his eyes. He didn't respond. "Fine then, what do you plan to do? Fuck her than leave her?" Her voice raised a notch, "What about me, have you forgotten? I won't stand-"  
  
"Don't worry about it, I'm just doing it to get to Potter, you know how he's in love with her. Give it 3 days, and who says I have to be true?" He leant down to kiss her, pulling her close. This was too much for James, who leapt out from the shadows, his face bright red. Malfoy started, pulling back and pushing Narcissa away.  
  
"Potter." He sneered.  
  
"Malfoy. I should have known." He gestured his head slightly towards Narcissa, letting Malfoy know he had seen everything. Malfoy looked lost for a moment before sneering again.  
  
"And what are you going to do Potter? Tell her? Who do you think she will believe? Me or you?" He laughed. Narcissa chose this as a time to get lost. Sirius and Remus joined James the three standing around Malfoy, who stepped back. Malfoy pulled out his wand, but was too slow, as James shouted the 'expelliarmus' (sp?) curse at him. It hit him hard, and his wand flew out of his hand into Potters. The three Marauders stepped in close their wands pointed at him, all of them angry.  
  
"What was that Malfoy?" blood trickled down Malfoys face from where his had had grazed the wall. He didn't speak, but just pointed behind them. Remus turned, gasped, and then tugged on Sirius and James.  
  
"What the hell is going on here?" the calmness in her voice sent a chill down the boys backs. Lily stood leaning against a wall, her arms folded across her chest.  
  
" He was dissing you, didn't you see him?" Sirius and Remus nodded enthusiastically. Lily ignored James and Sirius, but looked at Remus for a moment, trying to decide. She looked at Malfoy who nodded no. She made up her mind with a frozen glint in her eye, reminding the three of her used-to- be-blue eyes that had sparkled like ice diamonds.  
  
"All I saw was Lucius minding his own business, when you three decided to hex him. Sorry boys, but I'm a little sick of your lies." Malfoy struggled to stand up, and started limping towards the infirmary. James, Sirius, and Remus exchanged glances behind Lily's back, clearly agitated. She turned to walk out, but paused for a moment. Without turning around, she threatened them in a low voice, almost a growl. "Don't ever mess with me again, don't ever talk to me. I don't want to hear it." She turned and left, leaving the three boys wondering how they ever were going to make it up to her. 


	19. Finding yourself

Hey Guys, it's me again (for about the 20th time) Anyways, I'm running out of ideas for this story, so if you have any, PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW AND LIST THEM! Thanx to all of you who did review, I really appreciate it, and your input on my little plot theory! To name some of you - Kirsten, tta, pheonix6545, Eleana23, Peppermint, EvenStarPrincess, chooch, Lethal, Harryett, Lillians, Bella Black, sons, schem, smileygirl03, the infallible teller, among others! Sorry, the only reason I stopped there was because I'm getting tired of cutting and pasting. Anyways, ladida, thanx again. Hope you enjoy this chapter (Sorry if it doesn't make much sense!) Chelsea_________________________________________________________________  
  
'Thank-god, another Tuesday' Lily thought to herself. Over the past couple of days the Marauders had incessantly showered her with gifts and apologies. She wanted to forgive them, but just remembering how un-fair they were to Lucius made her blood boil. Why didn't they just give him a chance? The only reason they didn't like him was because he was in Slytherin.  
  
Lily looked out the window, the day was cloudy, and dark. A stiff wind blew threw the open window, making Lily shiver. She changed into sports pants and a tank top, laced up her shoes, and prepared to go jogging before meeting Firenze. Looking back, she realized how much she had changed after just one week. Last Tuesday she was blonde and ditzy, and had been jogging down the stairs when she completely ran into the Marauders. 'I was totally pissed', she remembered, with a laugh. 'Oh well, I guess not everything has changed,' she thought quietly (can you think quietly?) casting a sad look into her eyes as she looked downward.  
  
Outside she shortened her jog, and went ahead to the predestined meeting place for her workout, the glade. Firenze appeared, pretending to be wounded 'cause she hadn't come to see him all week. She didn't buy it.  
  
"Oh stop it, I wouldn't buy that look for a single knut." They both laughed. Firenze stopped and became serious for a moment, noticing how her smile didn't quite reach her eyes.  
  
"Lily, what's wrong?" She stayed quiet for a moment, gathering her thoughts. She could tell him anything, and they both knew it. Her eyes filled with tears.  
  
"I just d-don't know wha-wh-what to do!" She broke down.  
  
"Shhh, it's ok, just tell me what happened, starting with why, and believe me I love it, but why you changed your hair and eyes?" Firenze took her in his arms and sat her down, comforting her.  
  
*************************  
  
Meanwhile, Malfoy and Snape hovered quietly in the trees above the two, listening intently to their conversations.  
  
"The Dark Lord wants HER?' Snape stared at his friend. "Weak, moral, and pitiful little Lily Evans?" he asked in disbelief. Malfoy chuckled quietly.  
  
"Our other source at Hogwarts tried to kill her earlier this year, but apparently failed. I'm guessing they got some useful information out about her, because the Dark Lord is very interested in getting her. Says she will be useful. But anyway-" he interrupted before Snape could object any further, "he does want her, and I'm supposed to get her over to our side. That's why I need you, my dear friend." Snape looked at him questioningly. "Here's my plan."  
  
***************************  
  
Firenze looked thoughtfully at Lily, who had just finished telling him of the events of the past week. She watched him carefully, waiting patiently for the advice he was going to dispel. He looked into her stubborn face and saw how very much she wanted to be friends with the Marauders.  
  
"Go, make peace. I'm canceling today." He said rather gruffly. She looked at him in surprise, but didn't move. "Go, I'm not gonna tell you again! Next week I want you back here smiling, telling me about how great your friends are. GO!" She paused, but then laughed, her voice tinkling like bells, hugged him, and ran off, shouting 'thanks' over her shoulder. She needed to find 3, very missed, boys.  
  
****************************  
  
"JAMES, WAIT UP, HEY DON'T WALK AWAY WAIT UP!" James couldn't hear Lily through the crowd of bustling students. "JAMES POTTER, STOP RIGHT THIS INSTANT, HEY JAMES, I'M TALKING TO YOU! JAMES!!!"  
  
"JAMES, JAMES WAIT UP WAIT UP!" a high, false, girly-falsetto greeted Lily from behind. She turned around.  
  
"SIRIUS!!! I'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU! IN FACT, EVERYWHERE FOR YOU!" He looked at her with a slight scared expression on his face. Was she still mad? What did he do this time? "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? I'VE BEEN GOING OUT OF MY MIND LOOKING FOR YOU PEOPLE!" she jumped on his back, hugging him fiercely. By now, all the marauders were gathered around the duo, attracted by Lily's shouts, and rather amused by her displays of affection. Sirius's eyes twinkled and he twirled her around. Her yells of happiness quickly turned scolding. "AHHHHH, SIRIUS BLACK, PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT!" She was grinning though, and held on to his neck, holding even tighter, causing the two of them to fall into James and Remus.  
  
Lily was giggling madly. As they rolled on the floor, it was Remus that started tickling her first. Lily retaliated by grabbing fabric, hoping that she was pulling on his slacks, trying to pants him, but accidentally pulled on Sirius's pants instead, revealing dog bones that danced with doghouses. Sirius, immensely embarrassed, pushed Lily into James, who blushed red, who made Remus and Sirius start singing 'jeremaih was a bullfrog' with a simple charm. The four laughed hysterically. After calming down a good half an hour later, Lily commented.  
  
"Uh guys, you do realize we're in the middle of the hallway." They all burst into laughter again. They stayed there, looking at the stone ceiling, simply being happy.  
  
"So I take it we're forgiven then?" Remus asked the million-dollar question.  
  
"Of course, you didn't honestly think I could stay angry for that long did you?"  
  
"Nope, we thought longer!" Sirius quipped. She punched him lightly, smiling gracefully. He stood up, and offered her his arm.  
  
"May I accompany the little lady to her next class?"  
  
"Of course my good sir, assuming that Mr. Lupin, and Potter, will also be joining us?"  
  
"Well, of course!" James retorted taking Lily's other arm, "it would be un-gentlemanly of us to let two young women wander around all on their own!" Lily laughed as Sirius glared at James. "Of course, if the little lady wants to ditch everyone for a fine, devilishly handsome young man, than I would certainly have no objections." James pulled her close to him, wrapping his arms around her. He was surprised when she moved easily into his arms, and tilted her face towards his. She whispered in his ear in a low, sultry voice. His mind started reeling.  
  
"Of course I wouldn't mind. Except for the fact that a fine, devilishly handsome man isn't actually present." She slapped his wrist sharply, and removed herself from his arms. In a normal voice she added, "I'm ready Sirius, where is our Limo?"  
  
************************** 'Damn she's hot' James muttered to himself, as she walked off on Sirius's and Remus's arms. Her perfectly formed body swayed slightly as she walked, causing James to stare quite illegally. She wasn't like other girls, she didn't chase him. In fact she was perfect, and somehow managed to ignore every advance he made. She was a firecracker and he needed her, he wanted her, and by god, he would have her.  
  
__________________________________________________________________________An yways, how'd you like? PLEASE REVIEW! Sorry about James, he's sounding very much like an asshole. 


	20. Scrawny Ass

Hey hey hey! Thanx for all the great reviews, they're some of the best I've gotten so far. This probably won't have much hardcore emotional stuff, I'm kinda emotioned-out. One of my best friends was assaulted, and another friend of mine is now pregnant, and the father is the guy she kept trying to set ME up with! This too much for my little 14-year-old mind!!! I'm too naïve for this!!! aaaaaaaack! Lol, anyways, hope ya enjoy this chapter, sorry that it's really crappy. PS the evil squirrel outside the window keeps looking at me...damn evil squirrel. Chelsea_________________________________________________________________  
  
"JAMES POTTER GET YOUR SCRAWNY ASS IN HERE NOW-WHAT THE HELL DID YOU AND YOUR LITTLE FRIENDS DO???" Lily's voice screeched through the Gryffindor tower, scaring all the morning's twittering birds away. James and Co. laughed quietly to themselves; the timed dungbombs they had planted in the girl's dorms the night before had gone off right on schedule.  
  
"Prongs old buddy, we might as well go and see our handy-work, not to mention she'll be wanting us to clean up and all.you know?" Sirius stopped laughing and started walking briskly towards the door. Remus sniggered.  
  
"Clean my ass, all you want to do is see all of them in their pajamas." Remus muttered to James. James laughed.  
  
"Well, as we all know, Lady Lily is calling, but I would suggest putting something less revealing on Sirius, you never know what she has planned." James snorted again, seeing Sirius scramble for a pair of pants to cover the fluffy ducky boxers.  
  
And so 20 minutes later, showered and dressed in clean robes, the boys marched over to the girls dormitories. Lily had stopped shouting at them about 5 minutes ago, and they were certain that was because she decided to start cleaning already. They walked in, Sirius in the lead (practically drooling from anticipation), followed by James and Remus.  
  
"Lily-o, Lily-o? Where for art thou Lily-o?" Sirius peeked in her bed. The room was still utterly rank, but Lily was nowhere to be found. Moving to the next bed he found 6 girls, the rest of the dorm, huddled in Kirsten's bed. As soon as he poked his head in, they drew the covers around them, giggling flirtatiously, and batting their eyelashes. "My dears," they giggled some more, " where is the fairest in this land, Lily?"  
  
Kirsten squinted her eyes, and wrinkled her nose as if in deep concentration. "Uh, Lily, uh, Lily went to the showers to try and get rid of the smell from her hair. She said not to tell you guys she was there, but to tell you to clean up." She smiled at him for a few moments but a cloud passed over her face, "Oh shit, me and my big mouth," She muttered to herself.  
  
"Thanks love.James. did you hear that?" Sirius called, but James was already gone.  
  
Lily sang softly to herself in the shower. The hot water ran down her back, slowly fogging the glass shower. It was her favorite, because she felt like she was drifting in a sea of fog, where no one would, or ever could, reach her. She started singing a new muggle song she had heard from Nelly (had to get that in here), that had a bouncy tune to rev her up for her inevitable struggle to get the guys to clean up the dorm.  
  
It's getting hot in herre 'so hot' so take off all your clothes 'I am getting so hot, I wanna take my clothes off'-"  
  
"You know, I understand I'm hot, but you've already got all your clothes off and-  
  
"JAMES-" Lily gasped and grabbed her towel, bringing it in the shower and accidentally soaking it. He didn't pay attention and kept going.  
  
"-Another idea would be to turn the hot water off, 'cause you know it's fogging the glass up, and horrors! I can't see anything!" He paused for a moment and Lily cut in.  
  
"JAMES POTTER WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?" She could hear him laughing quietly, and the laughter was evident in his voice.  
  
"Well, Lily-dearest, you were calling me earlier, were you not? I do believe the exact words went something like 'James potter get your scrawny ass over here', and I do believe I came, didn't I?"  
  
Lily stepped out of the shower in time to see him looking at his butt in the mirror, muttering about how his ass wasn't that scrawny. She cleared her throat, causing him to turn and blush. Quickly recovering himself he stated in a somewhat indignant voice, "Well, ask anyone else to test my ass and see if it is scrawny and not toned, and I'll wager they'll gladly tell you it isn't." Lily laughed and walked out, back towards the common room. James followed, cracking comments continually. As they reached the common room James was going on about how hot he was and how if she ever wanted him to join her in the shower, they could certainly heat things up. Lily elbowed him in the stomach, and walked over to the rest of the marauders, who were being fawned over by their ominous fan club.  
  
"Is our dorm normal smelling?" She asked Sirius. He didn't answer, just stared at her for a couple moments, his jaw dropping slightly.  
  
"Yes, the dorm is clean." Lily smiled at Remus who answered, then nodded her head towards Sirius with a questioning look. "Uh, Lily, you do realize you're only wearing a sopping wet towel?" Remus pointed out. Lily looked down before blushing red. James sat down on the floor next to where she was standing and started to tug on the towel slightly to annoy her.  
  
"Well, you see, James here startled me, so I didn't have any dry towels left. However," she paused, "Sirius?"  
  
"Hmmm?" Sirius looked delighted that a beautiful girl in only a towel was talking to him. "What is it love? I'll do whatever it is you want me to do." He had a dreamy expression in his eyes. Lily smiled for a moment, her eyes dancing with mischief.  
  
" I was having a discussion with James, and he told me ANYONE would be glad to test his ass for scrawny-ness. I'm assuming you'll oblige?" With that Lily flounced up the stairs leaving James and Sirius staring shocked at her back, and the rest of the Gryffindors rolling with laughter.  
  
***********************************  
  
James sighed contentedly to himself. Operation get-lily-from-malfoy was only in its first stage, but was working like a charm. He had managed to get in Lily's good graces (as much as he could), and was on his way in finding a way to break the two of them up. The way she had looked in that towel this morning.he grinned to himself.  
  
"Whatcha grinning about?" he could feel his ears go red as Lily stared down at him on the floor. Most of the common room was starting to empty out after the morning's episode, and Lily had just emerged from her dorm, fully clothed, much to James disappointment.  
  
"Quidditch!" he knew Lily wouldn't ask, he had never seen her on a broom, or even listen to Quidditch talk. He was right.  
  
"Well, whatever." She turned and addressed the whole group. "Okay, I'm ready, let's go."  
  
They attended breakfast, which was uneventful except that Lily had received a strange letter. She had opened it, to discover it was totally blank. Thinking it was a joke she had turned to the Marauders, but they all earnestly shook their heads no, and she dismissed it, thinking it must have been an accident.  
  
Later they walked in to potions, arms linked, singing silly songs. Professor Malfoy looked at them sternly before deducting 5 house points, and telling them to sit down and shut up. Lily moved easily to sit with Lucius and Severus, while the Marauders (especially James) glared at Malfoy and Snape. Mafloy, having fun with the three miffed boys (hey, I've been leaving Peter out a lot, haven't I? Oh well, he's there with them, he's just not important enough to be of any consequence) started winking in their general direction, and putting his arm around Lily. When they were assigned a practical lesson, Malfoy and Lily finished quickly, both top students. Malfoy gave her a massage, much to James's displeasure. Lily turned and looked, and shot a disapproving look at the boys, while telling Lucius to leave them alone. Eventually the class ended. As they filed out, the tension was so thick it could have been cut with a knife. Malfoy walked Lily over to the Marauders, and when she pecked him, he deepened the kiss, enjoying the boys' hostility. Lily finally broke the kiss and backed up, smiling at Lucius. Malfoy turned to James and nodded. "Potter" his voice was low, an obvious challenge. Lily started to look worried, she didn't want another fight. "Malfoy", James returned the nod, glaring like a basilisk. If looks could kill.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________Dun dun dun!!! What's gonna happen! Are they gonna fight? Is Lily going to cry? Will James's look kill Malfoy (ya right, we all wish) If you wanna know (and I know you do!) REVIEW PLEASE!!!! 


	21. Choices

Hey! Thanx to all of you that reviewed, I really really appreciate it! EnJOY!!! Chelsea_________________________________________________________________  
  
Malfoy pulled out his wand, his eyes glittering. He didn't like Potter, but he liked conflict. He sneered as Potter hesitated. "Scared?"  
  
"Petrified, terrified, and absolutely stupefied by you." James replied sarcastically, rolling his eyes. Malfoy wasn't worth it. James turned and walked away, followed quickly by the Marauders and Lily.  
  
***********************************************  
  
Malfoy turned and pocketed his wand, sneering slightly. He took notice of how Lily followed the Gryffindor boys instead of staying to comfort him. She was definitely outliving her usefulness. Snape came up behind Lucius.  
  
"Is it ready?" Lucius didn't look at Snape, but stared after Lily, watching her retreating back, her hips swaying slightly.  
  
**********************************************  
  
Lily was beaming with happiness. As soon as they were out of earshot, she enveloped the three boys in huge hugs. "I'm so proud!" James blushed, before muttering about not knowing why. Lily giggled, kissed them all on the cheek. James got even redder. Sirius and Remus started nudging each other, even more so when Lily gave James and extra kiss for not rising to Malfoy's challenge.  
  
"I can't believe it, you just stood there, laughed and walked away! I'm so happy! Maybe you four will even eventually start to get along!" Sirius had been nodding along the whole time, but blanched at the thought.  
  
"Us? Us and.HIM?"  
  
"Well, yes.HIM.he does have a name you know." Lily shot him a slightly hurt look, but continued on, happily predicting the future when they would all be reconciled because of her. The three boys shot warning looks at each other, not daring to say anything, Lily was happy, and that was all that mattered. Right?  
  
******************************  
  
Hours later, Lily accepted the fact that she couldn't avoid Lucius completely. After the incident in Potions she had thought it best to let time heal all wounds, but it was approaching dinner time, and she would have to see him whether she wanted to or not. She had seen the look he had given her as she walked away with the Marauders.  
  
She skipped down the last few stairs into the Great Hall, the smell of food wafting in the corridors making her mouth water. The clatter of silverware echoed against the enchanted ceiling, which had dark clouds floating around it, mimicking the weather outside. Looking over to the Slytherin table, she caught Lucius's eye.  
  
He got up, and motioned for her to meet him outside. She turned and exited, heading out the oak doors, sitting on the steps, and looking at the sky. A chill wind blew, causing her to shiver slightly.  
  
"Hey, do you need my cloak?" Lucius came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her. She shrugged him off.  
  
"Don't do that. What happened this morning? I swear you were trying to pick a fight on purpose!" Lily started, her voice small but suspicious against the howling of the wind.  
  
He looked at her for a moment. "Well, what if I was?"  
  
"Wha-why would you do something like that?" Lily looked up at him, her eyes wide and innocent, the green in them darkening with her confusion.  
  
"It's a well known fact that Potter likes you, and here you are flirting and hanging with him all the time!"  
  
"And what if I am? He's my friend! Why can't you just be civil to him?"  
  
"Don't be telling me who to be civil to Evans." Malfoy looked down at her coldly, using her last name as a weapon. Lily's eyes filled with tears. "If we are to be together, I don't want you to be around him. At all." Lily began to lose it. Her eyes brightened, and her voice strengthened with anger.  
  
"Don't you DARE try to tell me who to be friends with Lucius." She felt helpless. "I can't believe this, I thought you cared for me!"  
  
"I do. But you have to pick. Who is it, me or Potter." After a minute of silence Malfoy began to lose his patience. "You know what.I don't care. Go to Potter, I'm obviously not good enough." Lily took one last look at him and tried to hug him, make it all better, but he pushed her off. "Go, Potter's waiting." Lily hesitated before turning. She fled, her sobs barely distinguishable against night.  
  
A moment passed.  
  
"Well, I have to say, that went well." Snape stepped out from behind a tree, where Lucius had told him to hide. "But what about the potion. Lily won't believe the plan now, not after that."  
  
Malfoy thought for a moment, his brow furrowed, he hadn't thought about that. "Change of plans, if Lily wants Potter, that's who she's going to get." He smiled and turned to Snape, who looked at him questioningly, then sauntered off.  
  
__________________________________________________________________________So rry for the extremely short chaper. The next one is terrifically long, so PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW so I can go on post it! Thanx! 


	22. Danger and Endings

Hey, first I would like to apologize for the confusion about the cantaur, I totally didn't realize I had changed names, anyways, since I'm not in the mood to just correct it, from now on his name is Bane. Sorry! Thanx to all that reviewed, and special note to otherchelseathatdontlikeucuzustolehername (if you are reading this, which I certainly pray that you aren't) I'm sorry you find my story pornographic and Americanized and all that crap, but hey, I am American. I'm really just surprised that you would be so biased against Americans, yet still visit FanFic sights, and call me childish. Tough luck hon. Anyways, congrats to all of you that caught my line taken from A beautiful mind! I absolutely love that movie and thought the line fitted in perfectly. Anyways, enjoy the last chapter (and yes, this is the end *sniff sniff*). Ironically it's the longest chapter I've ever written!!! Chelsea_____________________________________________________________________ ___________  
  
Lily walked slowly back to the common room, Lucius's words ringing in her head. James liked her? Why didn't she see it before? She smiled to herself at the thought, no wonder James seemed to have picked up a blushing epidemic. He really was sweet!  
  
Her thoughts traveled back to Lucius. Now that the pain had numbed, she was starting to see stars where he was concerned. How dare he! The nerve, making her choose between her boyfriend and her friends. Oh well, he wasn't worth it. She tried to put out the hurt look he had given her when she couldn't decide. His loss.  
  
Lily stopped, the dead silence reverberating in the hall. Moonlight streamed in the windows, drawing her gaze to the lake outside. How beautiful it looked. The stars twinkled overhead, pale dots on the black velvet of the sky, the moon etched in glass. The night was certainly peaceful, but as she knew too well, looks can be deceiving.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
In the dungeons, Snape and Malfoy flocked around a cauldron, the murky brown goop bubbling and simmering.  
  
"Are you sure you want me to do this Lucius?" Snape looked slightly worried.  
  
"Who else? The Dark Lord wants her, and I need to be there to comfort her after you destroy her." Malfoy sneered slightly. Lily Evans was going to pay. "Add the hairs."  
  
Snape hesitated before pouring himself a glass of the potion. As he dropped the single strand of black hair in, it turned a myriad of colors before settling on a burgundy color, smelling faintly of cinnamon. Snape looked absolutely disgusted, but swallowed it down none the less.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
The Gryffindor table was as rowdy and noisy as it usually was, but for once James wasn't in the middle of the crowd. He sat silently, watching the door. Lily had met Malfoy outside over twenty minutes ago. She wouldn't keep him worried like this, something must have happened. He tore his gaze from the door, to look over at the Slythin table. Lucius caught his eye and winked. His smile stretched threateningly, before turning into a sneer.  
  
"Your life's not so perfect now is it Potter? Lily's mine." He mouthed. "Soon, Potter soon." He turned away.  
  
What was he getting on about? Soon what? James stared at the back of Malfoys head. He had the upper hand, and all James could do was wait and see what he had up his sleeve.  
  
********************************************************  
  
Lily sat on the windowsill. The night air was inviting, a cool breeze against her damp cheek. The wind had calmed down; the iciness warmed to a chill. Footsteps approached from behind her. 'Students, going to their common rooms', she thought.  
  
"Lily?" She turned surprised to see it was James. He looked tired, almost sad.  
  
"James-"  
  
"Don't say anything. You wouldn't understand. After all that you did to me. I'm not letting you go Lily. Ever." Her eyes narrowed.  
  
"James what's wrong? What are you----" It was too late. Lily was small against the body trained by quidditch and life's lessons-she couldn't have overtaken him. She didn't even have time to think, as a cloth was clamped over her mouth, and her world went black.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Lily woke up some time later, dots dancing in front of her eyes. She tried to lift her hand, but it seemed to heavy. She lay there in the dark, listening to the sounds around her. Her senses focused and she recognized the chirps of grasshoppers, and the smell of newly cut grass. She was in a forest somewhere.  
  
She opened her eyes. The Forbidden Forest. Darkness enclosed her, darker than the night. She shivered slightly, and sat up. The Dark wasn't welcoming, it wasn't her friend.  
  
"Ah, my flower, my water-Lily. I see you have awoken?" Lily turned as the immortal voice blinded her thoughts. The gravely quality to it sent shivers up her spine, anticipating that the speaker was worse than the dark was. There was little hope left.  
  
Lights sprang up, illuminating her surroundings. She sat in the middle of a clearing, blood dripping from her wrist. Tree's encompassed it, making it near impossible to see, not that the dark wasn't preventing her sight anyway. The speaker was a tall man, a hood drawn around his face. His robes were of the darkest red, darker than the color of dried blood, darker than a black rose. His hands were deathly pale, the fingers abnormally long. Lily shrank back in fear.  
  
"Scared, my pet? There is no reason to be, Death will not visit us on this particular night. Though perhaps it will if it sees fit. That is, if you don't succumb." The threat in his last statement was evident.  
  
"Do you know who I am, Lily Evans?" She nodded a pathetic 'no', her panic clouding her thinking. The man laughed, high and cruel, before meeting her green emerald eyes with his red slits. Realization hit her like a ton of bricks. This was the man who killed her parents, this was Voldemort. Tears rolled silently down her cheeks as she met his gaze, refusing to let herself cry out, to give him any verbal indication of how much she missed her parents. He laughed again.  
  
"You.You pitiless son of a b*tch. You heartless, lousy-" Lily's voice was sheer hatred, her eyes narrowed. Voldemort laughed again.  
  
"Me? Heartless, lousy, pureblood who at this moment has complete control of your life? I dare say you don't realize the consequences of your words, Miss Evans." She glared at him, shutting her mouth. "As I was saying Miss Evans, I do have a proposition for y-" He stopped, Lily had disappeared from view. "Miss Evans, do not think I have no intimation of your powers. I myself do possess them. Now as I was saying-" Lily interrupted.  
  
"Never. I will not."  
  
Voldemort glanced at the glade around him. Raising his hand, he spun in a complete circle, small knives flying from his fingers at random times. Lily cried out, blinking into view, her shoulder grazed, blood dripping down her arm.  
  
She looked around nervously spotting her advisary. She set up a shield, her hands up, gathering her strength to defend his attack. It never came. He looked at her thoughtfully, watching the redhead's attempts at saving herself.  
  
"You will never win, my dear." With a single spell, wandless, Voldemort shattered her shield, but Lily was ready, she hit him with a ball of electricity, enough to kill any man. Voldemort gasped, but straightened himself almost immediately. He wasn't just any man, he was more.  
  
"I see you have made your decision. The power that you would have denied to my side will now go to me. And the blood I drink tonight, will make me unstoppable." He grinned toothily, his own blood dripping slightly from the corner of his mouth. Lily screamed, and hit him with another attack, which he blocked, rebounding the curse towards her. It hit her, knocking her to her knees. More blood ran down her arm, stark against the whiteness and unearthly sheen her skin possessed. She was like an angel...an angel of death. But unlike Voldmort, she was only mortal.  
  
Slowly everything changed, her vision blurred, the colors mixing, before going to shades of grey. This was it. Her vision swam, in the dullness of her mind she could hear her mother singing. The notes brought her back towards childhood, sitting in her parent's laps, in front of the fireplace. The music was beautiful, the melody soothing. 'This is the last thing I'll ever hear.' Lily thought to herself, barely tasting the saltiness of her own tears on her lips.  
  
In the dim she could faintly sense Voldemort tying her arms behind her back, before cutting a line down the side of her neck. Her head was wrenched back, the lovely peals of music mixing with her own sobs.  
  
Voldemort bent over, he kissed her on the lips. It was a kiss of death. In slow motion, she deafly watched as his head was brought away, his eyes opening wide. Shadows passed over her in vision of white. 'This must be heaven' Lily thought, before everything went black.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
She woke up a week later in the hospital wing. Outside she could hear snow falling softly, thudding gently against the windows. "My dear, you're awake at last!" the nurse came bustling in, setting a plate of chocolate and hot cocoa on the table next to her. "Well, don't lie there staring at it! Eat up child!" Lily picked up a piece, chewing thoughtfully on it. "What happened?" she turned to the nurse. "Now, now that's for the headmaster to tell you. I assure you he will be in any moment, and so will those rowdy boys. They've all been mighty worried about you, you gave us quite a scare!" She looked at Lily in a mothering fashion before turning to tend to some 5th years who had hexed each other into having exceedingly long necks. Lily finished the chocolate as the headmaster walked in. "Miss Evans! I do trust you are feeling better!" Lily nodded mutely, eyes wide. "Professor, what happened? Who-what-how am I alive?" Professor Dumbledore looked at her for a moment, as if testing her strength. " My dear child, Mr. Potter came to your rescue once again." Lily gasped. "He alerted me to your disappearance, and then your location. He seemed to have quite an extraordinary map with him." Dumbledore added, more to himself than to Lily. "But he was the one who knocked me out!" Lily sat up, urgent to tell him the truth. It hurt, but it was the truth. Fatal attraction and all that- it definitely hurt to realize the one you had feelings for tried to sell you to the devil. Lily looked down biting her lip. James... "No Lily, not quite. James was in the Great Hall while you were kidnapped, he has already been out under a truth serum to insure that he is innocent. Apparently someone created a monojuice potion. Similar to the polyjuice potion, but much quicker to brew. It wasn't James, Lily, do not blame yourself, or him." Lily smiled, but still sad. She had already ruined everything with him, they both knew she had chosen Malfoy over him. If not by intuition, than by Malfoy's big mouth. He undoubtedly had told the whole school about their conversation by now. "Miss Evans, I see fit to leave you with your thoughts. I will be back later to answer any questions you might have. Please do rest up." He turned and left, his robes sweeping out around him. Lily slowly remembered the events of the week before Voldemort, and the battle. But it was over now; no good would come of stressing over it. She sighed, letting her head fall back on her pillows. "It's going to get better." She whispered to herself. "It will." Lily opened her eyes, startled by James's voice. He stood about a foot away. "Can we talk?" "James, I'm so sorry. I never meant for everything to turn-" James reached out and touched Lily's mouth with the tips of his fingers. "What I meant was-can I talk?" Lily nodded. After a long silence he said, " I'm trying to put it all in order, last week. It happened so fast." "Don't try, just start anywhere." "Do you know what it was like seeing you and Malfoy making out behind that waterfall?" "WHAT?" "You said to begin anywhere." Lily smiled nervously, she hadn't exactly expected that as a beginning, middle, or end. She blushed. "I guess it was pretty embarrassing. What were you thinking? And then I thought it was Sirius." Her eyes widened, she had to apologize right away! She started getting up, moving towards the door, but James caught her, turning her around to face him. She couldn't do it, look him in the eyes. She stared at his shirt instead. "Look you want to know what I was thinking?" Lily kept looking at his shirt. " I couldn't believe that I, who was never going to get hooked, had fallen in love with a girl who didn't want to date me, and there I was, watching her kiss some other guy, who doesn't deserve to kiss her shoes." Lily glanced up, surprised. " But you should hate me! After all that Lucius did, and I blamed you guys for all of it. And then you go and save me. It wasn't love." Her voice changed, almost pleading with him not to break her heart. James paused for a moment, collecting his thoughts. He had never felt this way before, and he wasn't about to let her get away. "Hey, love is undefinable, love is risky. But one thing I know, I'll always love you Lily Evans." He looked deep into her soul, totally serious, the love in his eyes shining through. "And I'll love you to." They both leaned in, time slowed, the world muted. They gazed into each others eyes, not heeding their audience, not caring about the points the nurse was taking off, not noticing anything but each other. Lily smiled, cherishing the moment. His lips were soft, sweetly laced with a tinge of chocolate. The girls in the dormitory were right, he was a good kisser.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __________ AWWW!!! I'm finished!!! Please tell me how you like and PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I really want to have 200 reviews! I'm really kinda sad now, but the worlds best couple is totally in love and they remain (in my mind) they remain that way until the day they die. (sniff sniff!) 


End file.
